


The demon who saved me

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: When people go wrong, a demon can make it right!





	The demon who saved me

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Hey, baby doll!! Can I have one more??”

Ted’s slurred, drunken voice reached your ears and a small shiver ran down your spine. Your eyes quickly darted at the clock and you saw that the time was almost 3:30 in the morning.

Didn’t this man have a home to get to? Someone else to torment other than you? He was one of the regulars in this dirty hole that your fate had thrown you in. A small bar, buried in a town that wasn’t even a dot on the map. A town where men got out on Saturday nights and crowded in front of you, gulping copious amounts of alcohol, probably trying to forget the fact that they, too, had been stuck there with no chances of ever leaving.

Ted had been in every night. Every night he had hit on you and every night he had been rejected. There was not one single man in this forgotten place that stirred any kind of desire in you. And he wasn’t the only one who had tried his luck and lost. You were a beautiful woman, after all.

In the beginning, when you had started working there, customers thought that you were easy. Never understood why, though. When they had tried and failed to get in your pants, they had nicknamed you “ice”. And they had all pretty much left you alone. All but Ted. He was hitting and hitting and hitting on you, no matter how many times you had said no.

“Ted, it’s late. You know I have to close up the bar.” you answered and to your surprise he didn’t complain like he usually did. “Ok, baby doll. Get me the check and I’ll be out of your hair!” he slurred again between drunken hiccoughs. You mentally calculated the amount he had to pay and said : “That will be 32 bucks.”

“Jesus, fucking, Christ! That’s steep, babe! But I guess it’s worth it, because I got to stare at your beautiful ass all night!” he said as he placed two twenties on the counter. Eye-rolling so hard you thought your eyes would be permanently damaged, you reached for the money but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you close to him almost dragging you over the bar top. His breath landed on your face, reeking of the bad whiskey and the stench of too many cigarettes.

“You know that it’s a matter of time until I get to fuck you, right? So, why fight it and not just give in?? It will be good, I promise!” he whispered right next to your ear.

You jerked your hand and were able to break from his drunken grip easily. “What the fuck are you doing, Ted? I told you!! It’s never gonna happen and you ever try to touch me again I’ll make sure you get permanently damaged in your southern region!! Asshole! Now, get out before I start screaming loud enough for everyone in this fucking town to hear!!” You tried to sound fearless but the truth of the matter was that had Ted been sober he could have easily taken you. He was a big man and at least looked strong.

He stooped off the bar seat mumbling “Ice bitch!” and practically crashed into the door as he tried to exit. After cursing again he managed to open it and leave, leaving you to lock up the place. The owner was one of the few people in the town who treated you kind and you had gained his trust. He had let you literally ran the place, usually leaving a couple of hours before closing time.

Taking a deep breath, you got out from behind the counter and started flicking the switches. Slowly, one by one the lights were off, drowning you in the same darkness that drowned your soul. Making your way towards the back door, you once again wished for a miracle to happen. A miracle that would take you out of this God forsaken shithole. You got out in the crisp autumn night and the cool wind hit you, calming you just a little.

You closed your eyes, leaned against the door and fought back the need to once again cry. To once again curse at a God that everybody believed existed but had never done anything for you. Anything good at least. You had gone from a crappy childhood filled with abuse, to a crappier adulthood filled with pain. You only wondered what exactly you had done wrong and your life was the way it was.

You turned around in order to lock the door, shoving all those repetitive thoughts deep down, as you had got used to doing but as you put the key in the lock you heard something move behind you and the very next second two arms had caged you between the door and a sweaty body. “Told you! It’s a matter of time before I get to fuck you!” Ted’s mouth was almost at your neck and you felt his tongue lick a line along your pulse vein, traveling all the way to your ear. “And you’re gonna spread those legs for me, and take my cock and when I’m done fucking your pussy, I’ll fuck your ass too! Bitch!!” he hissed.

You felt bile rise in your throat and you froze to your spot. His hand moved down your body and closed around your breast, squeezing it and kneading it, painfully. His right knee was shoved between your legs in an attempt to keep them open and his mouth was leaving sloppy, disgusting kisses at the side of your neck. Your skin crawled and your mind just went blank. “Please, Ted! Don’t do this!” you pleaded with him, not even sure that your words had registered as he kept you pinned against the door. “That’s right, you slut! Start begging! But the more you beg, the harder I’m gonna pound on you, just so you know! Sluts like you who pretend to be cold and frigid like it rough!” he continued and as you felt his erection pressed against your ass you were almost ready to throw up.

“Please, don’t!” you begged once again.

As his hand went under your t-shirt, a voice came from behind your backs. A deep, terrifying voice that halted Ted’s move. “If I’m not mistaken, the lady said no!”

Ted released you and turned around, annoyed by the intruder who had messed with his plans. You saw this as an opportunity and quickly ran away from the door and towards the stranger who now seemed like an angel sent to rescue you. He extended his arm, motioning you to get behind him and you saw a strange red tattoo under his sleeve. A mark that seemed to glow in the dark.

Ted, probably fueled by the liquor in his veins took two steps towards the man and trying to look cocky and sure asked : “And what’s it to you, asshole? You could have her when I’m done, you know. You could even watch, I don’t care! But the bitch has to pay. Yes, she has to pay!”

“And what has "the bitch” done that she has to pay?“ the stranger inquired, air quoting the words "the bitch”

“Well, she is a cock tease. Working in the bar, turning me on and not wanting to go all the way. She’s a cock tease, I tell you, and my patience is up. She’s gonna put out, just you watch!”

The stranger turned towards you, still behind his back and placing his hand on your cheek, lowered his frame so he was at the same height as you and looking in your eyes, said : “Tell me babe. Is there even a tiny speck of truth to what this maggot has said? Do you see yourself going all the way with this scum?”

“Hey, hey wat-” Ted shouted but the stranger stood up again and looked at him in a way that had him stop dead in his tracks. You thought that you saw his eyes become black and then flash back into their own color. But, such thing was not possible. Was it??

“So, sweetheart…” he turned back to you, “…is the asshole for real?”

You moved your head left and right, showing him that what Ted had said had nothing to do with the truth. Your scared eyes and the way you were looking at him, the last testament to your feelings.

“Ok, then. Do you want me to make him go away? For good?”

“Please…” you managed to whisper.

Towering above you once again, he turned and started slowly moving towards Ted. When he was at arm’s length, he looked at him and said : “Well, Ted…I’ll give you one chance and one chance only to leave here with all your body parts intact. If you fuck this chance up, I will cut off your balls and shove them down your fucking throat. A man who forces himself on women is not a man anyways, so you’re probably a waste of space. Your call, buddy!”

Ted looked at the stranger, trying to assess his chances and making the right decision raised his arms in a surrender-like gesture and made his way towards the front of the bar and out of sight. Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, you ran towards the stranger and crashed into his arms. “Thank you, so much!” you whispered as you inhaled his scent. You couldn’t quite place it but this man was special, strong and you felt safe in his arms.

“I did nothing baby girl! So, no thanks needed!” he replied as his arm went around your shoulders, giving you the warmth and support you wanted.

“Let me at least buy you a drink! I work in the bar and I’ve got a decent botttle of scotch stashed away for special occasions!” you offered, suddenly not wanting the man to leave. “I’m y/n, by the way” you continued, pulling back from his arms and extending your hand.

“I’m Dean! It’s a pleasure to meet you, y/n. Even under such circumstances” He answered and took your hand in his. He slowly raised it to his lips and looking deep in your eyes, lightly placed a kiss right above your middle finger. A shiver traveled down your back, awakening feelings and emotions that had been dormant for years. Your eyes closed without you realizing it and a slow moan escaped from your parted lips. “Lead the way, baby girl!” he said bringing you back.

You reached the back door where the key was still in. You took it out and twisted the doorknob, opening it wide for the man to walk through. He stood behind you and placing his hand at the small of your back let you get in first. That light touch of his hand, even over your cotton t-shirt, even without actually making contact with your skin, turned your knees to jelly. What was this man doing to you?

You stepped in and your hand instinctively reached to your right, flicking a switch on, shedding a soft red light to the far side of the bar. As you were getting ready to flick another one, you felt his breath against your ear and he placed his hand on top of yours, stopping you. “I think that’s enough light, babe!” You quickly withdrew your hand from underneath his and brought it close to your face, needing to test if it was actually as hot as you thought it to be.

You got behind the bar and reaching down you searched for the bottle of whiskey no one knew existed. It was an expensive single malt scotch you had got as a gift for your birthday. A gift by the liquor supplier who had had a crush on you since forever. You reached for two glasses and placed everything on the counter. He had taken a seat and was meticulously studying you. You felt his eyes burning your skin but at the same time you shivered as if you were cold. Walking around the bar counter, you got to where he was sitting and took the seat opposite him.

He took the bottle and poured the beautiful, amber liquid in the glasses. You found the chance to quickly study him. His hair was light brown, a little longer on top and his cheeks were adorned with a million freckles. His mouth looked soft and his lips were plumper than a man’s lips should be. Light brown stubble framed said mouth, making it stand out even more. Daring to look a little higher, your gaze locked on his eyes. They were so green, so pure that you nearly gasped. The shone like precious gems under the dim, red light.

His body was covered by a tight, black t-shirt that defined more than hid his muscles and over that, a deep red shirt. Blue jeans and a pair of brown heavy boots completed the outfit that screamed that the man you had across from you was all male. And although you had just met him, although the only thing you knew about him was his name, you felt safe and relaxed. You must have been staring for a tad longer than you had realized because he clinked his glass to yours and winking, he said : “ You like what you see there, babe?”

Thank God the light was red otherwise the blush that spread across your cheeks would have been much more visible. Lowering your head and biting your lip, you whispered : “ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. It was rude”

You heard the creak of the chair as he pulled it closer to yours. He reached out and took a lock of your hair between his fingers. He played with it for a second and then softly placed it behind your ear. The touch of his fingertips at the shell of your ear made your head jerk upwards and meet his eyes once more. His lips were just a few inches away from yours, half parted, turned upwards in a small smile.

“ I don’t think there’s a rude bone in that sweet, little body of yours babe. So, there’s nothing to be sorry about!” His breath was warm and laced with the scent of whiskey. You felt hot, dizzy and excited. You felt things that you hadn’t felt in years. Because of this stranger. This angel that had come to your rescue. “ You’re an angel, you know!” you blurted out, wanting him to know how you felt. He pulled his face back and let out a chuckle. Biting the inside of his cheek, he looked at you as if he were a assessing a situation and trying to find a solution to a problem.

“Baby girl, I’m the furthest thing from an angel” he finally said and right then his beautiful eyes turned black as coal. “I’m actually the exact opposite. I’m a demon!”

You sat there, looking at him, looking at you until those black orbs turned to green again. For some strange reason you weren’t afraid of him. You felt intrigued. Rational thought had left you the minute you had seen him, so what’s one more irrational thought added to the pile. You placed a hand on his thigh and supporting your weight on it, leaned closer and kissed his cheek. “I don’t care what you are. You are the person who saved me. Angel. Demon. I couldn’t care less”

He got off the bar seat and kicked it out of the way. He was now standing in front of you, staring down at you, his hands curled into fists as if he was making a huge effort to stop himself from lunging. When he understood that you meant what you had said, he grabbed your waist and in one swift motion lifted you and placed you on the counter. He took a small step back and looked at you, sitting there, bathed in the red light, waiting for him. Without breaking eye contact you reached the hem of your t-shirt, lifted it and taking it off you threw it behind you. Then your fingers went for the button and zipper of your jeans. He followed your every move with his eyes, his tongue darting out of his mouth and resting on his bottom lip.

You wiggled to the left and then to your right, releasing the jeans from under you and pushed them down your legs until they were resting at your ankles. That’s when he made his move. He came closer and tugging at them peeled them off completely. Placing his hands on your thighs he whispered : “Spread your legs, baby girl!” You immediately complied and he moved between them circling his arms around your waist. His lips landed on yours sucking and biting. You were taken a little bit aback by his sudden attack but recovering quickly, you moaned obscenely against his kiss. Tongues danced together, hands grabbed at skin and clothes and your legs went around his waist, attaching you to his body. Clinging onto him like a vine.

His hands grabbed your ass and lifted you from the counter top. Once in the air, you slowly disentangled your legs and let your body slide down his, brushing over his straining erection as you went. Your feet touched the ground and reluctantly you moved away from him so you could watch him discard his remaining clothes. He took of his boots and jeans and stopped to look at you as his fingers hooked and the elastic band of his boxer briefs.

Your eyes followed every move he made, every small flex of his muscles, every turn and every twist of his body. You licked your lips as you thought that if demons looked like him, then hell was the only destination for you. The chuckle that escaped your lips died in your throat as he got rid of his underwear and you saw his cock, its length and girth actually scaring you a little. As if he could read your mind he winked and said : “ Don’t be afraid, baby girl. I’m not gonna hurt you! Not unless you want me to!”

“I’m not afraid. I can’t be afraid of you!” you answered.

He embraced you again, locking you in two strong arms and he kissed you, this time slower. His lips played against yours and his fingertips traveled down your body, leaving hot trails as the went. Reaching your bra-covered breasts he tangled his index finger in the middle and ripped the flimsy material off of you. The tag sent you crashing on him and you reached for his biceps in order to regain your balance. That tag and pull, that tearing of the undergarment for some strange reason sounded and looked so hot to you. Digging your nails in his arms you breathed : “Do that again!” You felt him smile against your mouth as he was still kissing you and then his hand went lower and repeated the same motion. Index finger tangling in your panties, tag, pull and tear.

Once you were freed from that last piece of clothing, he turned you around so that his front was to your back and brushing your hair off your shoulder, planted a kiss on your shoulder. A kiss followed by a small bite that drove you crazy. He placed his hand between your shoulders blades guiding you towards the bar stool that was in front of you. Leaning over you, he said : “Bend over, baby!”

Your body, by its own volition, followed the command and you bent over the seat pressing your breasts on the cold wood. His lips found your spine and started spreading small kisses on every vertebrae until he had reached your waist. Next thing you felt was his weight leaving you and turning your hand towards him, you saw him kneeling between your legs. As you were about to protest he placed his hands on your ass and opening you up, licked a line along your pussy. His tongue started a relentless torment alternating between licking and plunging inside you. Soon his fingers joined that sweet torture by rubbing small circles on your clit. He found an excellent combination of all three and kept assaulting you until you felt your legs start shaking. Only then did he lift his head from between your legs and asked : “ You’re close, babe, aren’t you?”

You were barely able to breathe an almost inaudible “yes” as his fingers hadn’t stopped rubbing you. “ Don’t stop then. Give me everything you have. I wanna hear you. I wanna feel you cum and then I will be able to properly fuck you. Make you feel good!”

Maybe it was the need to actually have him fulfil his promise, maybe those few dirty words uttered in his deep voice, maybe both had you falling over the edge, calling out his name with as much strength as you had left inside you. Your whole world turned black and you were afraid that you were actually descending to hell had there not been for his arm that had gone around your waist, supporting you and helping you ride out your high. You were still shaking when you heard him say : “I can’t hold on any more. Do you want me, baby?”

“I want you! Please, make me feel good! Hell, make me feel better!” you shouted. Wasting not one minute more, he guided his cock to your entrance and started sinking inside you slowly. Stretching you and filling you. Burning you and driving you insane at the same time. You balled your fists and dug your nails in your palms, adjusting to this delightful feeling. When he was completely buried inside you he stopped and said : “Babe, you’re so tight, so warm. I don’t think this will last long. And, God, I so much need this to last. This feeling of having you wrapped around me so good is driving me crazy.”

He pulled out and sank back in. His hand went to the nape of your neck and fisted your hair as if he were looking for something to help him keep balance. He pulled at your hair and pushed inside you in a combination that had you nearing your release again. He kept thrusting faster and faster and you kept begging for more. Just as you were about to cum, a sharp pull had you completely standing, your back hitting against his chest and his mouth was at your ear. “I need you to cum, baby. I need you to scream my name.”

And you did. At his command you came on his cock as he was still pounding inside you, throbbing. You screamed his name like a woman posessed, like a woman who needed release, begging for him not to stop until you felt so drained, so empty but so satisfied at the same time. He also came right with you, your name spilling from his lips like a small prayer, laced with dirty little words of praise.

Your bodies were covered in sweat, glistening under the red light as you stayed connected to each other until you had both stopped shaking. When he was sure that you didn’t need his support any more, he eased out of you slowly and sank on the floor, taking you with him and placing you on his lap. He cradled you in his arms and you rested your head on his chest. Your lips touched his skin and tasted the saltiness of his sweat. You breathed in his scent and your arm wrapped around his, seeking shelter. Neither of you needed to speak. Your bodies, the way they had molded together, did all the speaking for you.

He placed his hand under your chin and lifting your face kissed your forehead. He took a deep breath and said : “I’m bad news, baby girl. Whatever I touch, I destroy. Whoever comes close to me, dies. When I told you I’m a demon I meant it. I had actually been a demon way before I died. But there’s a light in you, baby girl. A light that makes me believe that there’s a tiny shred of hope for my damned soul. If you think that you’d like to take a chance with me, if there’s nothing holding you here, my arms and my dark heart welcome you.”

Glancing at the clock above the bar, you saw that it was almost seven in the morning. A new day had dawned and with it a new beginning for you. This man who had identified himself as a demon was actually the man who had saved you from the real demons that lived around you all those years. You knew that there was nothing that could keep you away from him now.


End file.
